


A Rose Bud Blossoming

by DaisyQueenYisel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, a best friend arc fic more than anything, a lil bit of cute fluff in there, also first work ive ever done for this fandom?????? idk why it took me so long lmao, because yeah theyre still lil bbys so, nothing too weird for little kids, oh also if you havent finished season four of once upon a time i suggest you do not read this fic, stay woke, theres a part of their convo that includes a major OUAT spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQueenYisel/pseuds/DaisyQueenYisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure, but it's something to do with Steven and Connie addressing the elephant in the room with a very cute conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Bud Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank @sherlocksimpaladoctorskanima for this lil fic

"Steven, you know that goes against canon!" Connie chided. Steven giggled and held up his drawing to her anyways.

 

"Aw, come on, Connie! They'd be great together! Plus, I think Emma’s romance with Hook is a bit too......um, what's the word?" He said to himself pensively.

 

Connie sighed and flopped backwards on his bed. She had agreed to come over and marathon "Once Upon A Time" with Steven, seeing as how the two had never watched it before and wanted to experience it together. Steven had been doodling the entirety of the last episode, much to Connie's dismay.

 

"Did you even see what happened right now?! They found Maleficent's daughter!" She said, irritated at how distracted Steven was. He nodded his head, smiling.

 

"Yeah! I suspected it was Lily, anyways. I'm paying attention, Connie, just making something right now."

 

Connie sighed and paused the episode, defeated in her constant attempts to get Steven’s attention back on the show. However, curiosity bested her annoyance, and she was now tempted to see what exactly it was that Steven was so intent on making. She leaned over to catch a peek, but he quickly covered it, and he playfully pushed her cheek.

 

"Nooo! You gotta wait until I'm done!" He whined, causing Connie to huff in mock offense. She laughed soon after and wrapped herself tighter in Steven’s bed comforter, completely enamored with the show.

 

“Lily and Emma?” Connie asked in surprise. Steven nodded, going on and on about how they were perfect for each other because of how they balance each other out, light and dark and all that cliche junk. If they had watched this just a two years ago, she would have been absolutely against the concept of shipping something that seemed almost impossible according to the canon timeline. But Steven broadened her views, opened up her mind to new ideas, and she had given up on changing Steven’s mind when it came to a ship. He was even more stubborn than she was.

 

“Oh, forced!” he shouted, interrupting her thoughts. She scoffed.

 

“Excuse me? And you don’t think shipping two girls who aren’t even shown to have romantic feelings for each other isn’t forced?”

 

“Yeah, but I like them together because they love each other as best friends! Hook and Emma are only together because the show needed her to be with someone attractive, don’t you think? Anyways, I always like a friendship before romance in stories.”

 

“Like with Lisa and Archimicarus?” Connie asked wryly. Steven blushed, crossing his arms.

 

“Hey, that one actually happened!” He argued in his defense.

 

“And it was completely forced!” Connie countered.

 

Steven groaned and flopped face first on his bed. Connie laughed and lay down next to him. She pat his back sympathetically.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You can ship whoever you want.”

 

She hummed.

 

“Hey, wanna know something?”

 

Steven lifted his head up slightly.

 

“What?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled.

 

“I think the best romances start as best friends, too.”

 

She felt a small warmth creep into her cheeks, hoping Steven would be too engaged in their playful argument to catch the hint she was giving. She knew they were both young, and barely able to contain their crushes on each other while they remained best friends. But that didn’t mean their conflicting feelings for each other couldn’t somehow be relieved, even if only for a second. Connie was usually the one that dropped the hints, though. And she didn’t mind that. After all, they were both still young. She couldn’t expect a frivolous, magical romance of a lifetime from a boy who still had the mentality of a 10 year old. Not that that was a bad thing.

 

On cue, Steven grinned widely and sat back up, effectively cheered up by Connie’s comment.

 

“See? It’s not as far-fetched as you think it is!”

 

Connie shook her head, smiling. “I never said it wasn’t far-fetched.”

 

“But you implied it wasn’t!”

 

The two giggled at their pointless argument, and Steven played the episode once again, allowing the two to return to their show. Connie sighed and rested her head on Steven’s shoulder, making sure to look straight ahead at the TV. She just smiled as she could tell he was looking at her, though whether he was confused or pleased, she couldn’t tell yet. But she assumed it was allowed when he rested his head on hers in response, and the two friends continued to enjoy each other’s presence as the show moved forward.

 

Steven shifted his chin, hoping he wasn’t hurting Connie as he rested it on her. His mind was still elsewhere, though this time it wasn’t because of the show.

 

_“I think the best romances start as best friends, too.”_

Steven liked Connie. Like, LIKE liked her. He had ever since he saw her sitting near his house, relaxing on the beach. He smiled as he remembered the few days that followed of him just staring through his window, looking down on his future best friend with hesitation. It took him a whole week for him to decide to interact with her in someway, and that ended up simultaneously being both the biggest disaster and the best day he had ever experienced. Now, after two years of crazy adventures and sticking with each other through thick and thin, it seems that she returned his feelings for her. But he didn’t know how to do that other than being her friend. Steven wasn’t even sure he was ready to be anything other than best buds, though some stolen affection here and there was greatly appreciated. She understood that he was going to grow up differently than her, and the fact that she was still there for him made his heart swell with joy.

 

“Hey, Connie?” He asked out loud, interrupting her focus on the TV.

 

“What is it, Steven?” She said softly, only half-paying attention to him.

 

“Do you think we’re going to have a romance like that?”

 

Connie tensed underneath him, and he instantly regretted asking her. He asked it innocently, but it was usually after his actions were in play that he realized the consequences to them.

 

“U-uh, nevermind! I don’t know why I sai-”

 

“No, it’s okay!” Connie interjected quickly. Steven closed his mouth, and shut his eyes, bracing himself for her answer. His heart raced, and prepared for the worst.

 

“Um, maybe I do? I just…..I don’t know. I’ve thought about it before, and obviously it would be when we were both older, but…..”

 

Her voice trailed off, and a bit of stress was relieved from Steven. This seemed to be going better than he expected.

 

“Yeah. I kind of expect us to.”

 

Steven held his breath. This was going so much better than he expected to.

 

“I do too, Connie. But I like being friends with you, too.” Steven said, and he looked down at Connie with a warm smile. She still looked tense.

 

“B-but I also like it when you do something like this, and I don’t mean to make this feel weird or anything!” He said, lifting his chin off her head to prove his point, but she just laughed and leaned into his chest.

 

“It’s okay, Steven!” She said reassuringly. She rolled off the bed, still giggling.

 

“I’m gonna grab something from the fridge. Want something?”

 

“Ooh!” Steven grabbed the remote, paused the show, and raced down the stairs, passing a slightly confused Connie.

 

“Stay up there! I just bought some Mac ‘n Cheese, and I got to make it before the gems come back from their mission and Amethyst eats all the cheese flavoring!”

 

Connie laughed and climbed down the stairs, running to the fridge.

 

“Well, then I’ll help you! Things turn out better when we do them together, right?”

 

Steven smiled at her excitedly, and Connie couldn’t help but return the notion with a wide smile of her own. Steven tossed her the box of uncooked Mac ‘n Cheese, and gave her a wink and thumbs up.

 

“Right!”

**Author's Note:**

> will i add more to this???? probably not 
> 
> but go ahead and try to convince me with your comments anyways that usually does the trick


End file.
